Ouran High School Host Club Part 3
by Beth.H96
Summary: I think you've waited long enough for the next installment of my Ouran High School Host Club series, there is still more to come, unsure of how many but still enjoy! xx


Welcome to the Host Club- part 3

(Start of Summer Vacation)

"Got Everything?" asked Kyoya, everyone nodded and so Kyoya ordered a tall, dark-haired man to pack the car up, whilst we waited, we had a very awkward conversation.

"So Haruhi, you told us that the reason you came back was because you had an argument with Arai over something unexplainable, right?" asked Kaoru, Haruhi nodded very unsurely and we could all see where this topic was heading, "so what is that reason? Is it something to do with _personal health_?" Kaoru exaggerated personal health, which caused Haruhi to lash out, "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHY WE HAD AN ARGUMENT! IT WAS MY FAULT BUT I'M NOT OBLIGED TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Kaoru sank into his seat with a very scared expression on his face, without another word, but with a teardrop Haruhi fled the lounge and escaped to her bedroom, just as she did Kyoya's "employee" entered and announced, "Master Otori, your car is all packed and ready to depart."

After about half an hour of trying to drag Haruhi into the car, we finally managed to hit the road and head for Okinawa.

Once we were in about 3 miles of reaching the holiday home that Kyoya had been talking about the whole way, we noticed the crystal blue sea by the golden beach, "it's beautiful isn't it?" asked Haruhi, "you know, I felt the exact same way when I first came here, except then I had to act like a boy, so not the best of times, but at least now I get to act like a girl and be a girl," she smiled sweetly, Hikaru was staring at the beach as well and then he whispered in my ear, "I'll take you there tonight, just the two of us."

We finally reached our destination and with help from 3 maids, we managed to heave our bags up to our rooms, "we hope you enjoy your stay and may I just say, it's a pleasure to see such a radiant new face in our midst," said one maid.

As I was unpacking and then I heard shouts coming from outside my window, as I slowly crept towards the window I saw a tall man holding a female's wrist, at first it seemed like they were talking, then once I took a closer look I saw that she was bleeding and crying whilst the man had a firm grip on her wrist, "IT HURTS! LET GO OF ME!" she screamed in pain, without a second thought, I darted out of my room and off to where they were, "HEY! She said it hurts, so why don't you just let go of her!" I shouted in a calm manner, the woman looked at me then back at the guy and shook her head, "Don't!" she cried at the man, as he looked at me, he threw the woman to the ground, "you wanna say that again?" he said in an angry tone, I shook my head, "you heard exactly what I said, so I don't think I have to repeat it, do you?" he took one step closer to me and rose his hand in an attempt to slap me, "go on then, slap me."

The man stepped back in denial, "no one's ever stood up to me, especially a girl," without another attempt, he ran as far away from me as he could, casually but swiftly, I proceeded to help the young woman into the house, "Hikaru!" I shouted in panic, "can you bring a medical kit in here please?!" whilst I sat the woman down, I put pressure on the wound on her wrist, "So what's your name then?" I asked whilst trying to calm her down, she looked at the wound then back at me, "I'm Kotomi, I live not far away from here, I was actually just on my way to see someone I believe has returned here, his name's Kaoru Hitachiin, do you know him?" I giggled and nodded, "yeah I know him, when Hikaru comes in, I'll ask him to call him down for you," just as I said it, Hikaru entered the room with the medical kit, "here Sam," he handed me the kit with a bit of a depressed look on his face, as I cleaned and bandaged the wound up I asked Hikaru, "what's the matter?" I was getting a bit worried; he looked up and smiled, "got ya! At least I know you're worried about me," I laughed and then stood up to hug him, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you," he whispered before kissing me, "Hi Hikaru," said Kotomi.

"Kotomi!" he shouted, "Kaoru! Someone's here for you!" Very Rapidly Kaoru ran down the grand staircase and upon his entry, he saw Kotomi, he smiled and shed a single tear, which as it dropped to the floor, created a very faint tap on the wooden flooring, "it's a miracle! You're actually here!" He began to cry and then opened his arms, he reached out to Kotomi and held her close as she hugged him, "I was certain that you wouldn't make it, I couldn't forget about it, after all that time of standing by and watching him destroy you, I could never forget about it!" He cried for ages, "I just can't believe that you're actually here," Kotomi began to cry and then replied, "At least I can see you again, when he did what he did on that day, I was sure that I'd never be able to see you, hold you or even speak to you again, but I pulled through and I finally have the chance to start my life over, with no interference from him," even though the scene was sweet, I was still so puzzled, "forgive me for intruding on your reunion but... what is it that actually happened?" I felt so awkward asking until Kaoru asked Hikaru to take me to my room and explain it to me.

"A year ago, everyone that's here today bar you and Haruhi returned here for our graduation holiday, which lasted 5months, within the first month Kaoru met Kotomi and they fell in love almost instantly, they did everything together, but Kotomi hadn't told Kaoru the most vital fact in her life," He paused then resumed without trying to punch something, "her mother and father had recently gotten divorced, it was proven that it was because of her, so from that day on her father beat her with everything he could find," my face turned from curiosity to shock, "Oh my God! That's terrible!" I shouted, Hikaru suddenly shed a tear, "carry on," he sighed then added, "Only three days before the end of our holiday, Kaoru was going to meet Kotomi at a nearby village, when he arrived at their arranged meeting place, Kotomi wasn't there, about five minutes later he received a call from Kotomi, a distress call if anything, she was crying down the phone to him saying, 'he's going to hurt me, more than before' it didn't take Kaoru long to make his mind up, he raced to her house and found her tied to a chair, bleeding and bruised, but worst of all she was dying, her father had beaten her for going to see Kaoru, he'd used cutlery and utensils, he doesn't like to speak about it, he asks me not to but in your case, I have to explain you can't go without knowing why Kaoru is the way he is with her," I hugged Hikaru with respect and he shed another tear, "from that day he's been very sensitive, he can't bear to talk about any of it, he feels that it's his fault that she almost died," I held him even closer then asked him, "Hikaru, do you want to go to the beach, you can clear your head," he nodded very slowly and so that's what we did.

Together, we took a nice romantic stroll along the beach, the wind blowing my hair across my face, the sand so golden that even a peacock's feather couldn't be as beautiful and the sea so crystallized that a diamond wouldn't even compare.

"Samantha, I'd like to ask you a very big question," we stopped strolling and Hikaru slowly turned to face me, with a deep breath and a sweet smile, he knelt on one knee, took my hand in his and softly asked, "Samantha Hashimi, will you do me the honor and give me happiness and joy in becoming my wife?" I suddenly became speechless and because the words could not come out of my mouth, I nodded and he opened his arms wide for me to jump into, "I promise you I'll make you happy," he added.

As we peacefully walked across the beach and back to the villa, Hikaru was smiling like a Cheshire cat would, "I can't see any lights on in the house, can you?" I shook my head, "no, not a single one, they might be asleep I guess," I checked my watch, "Well it is rather late, we should be quiet."

As we sneakily entered the house, Hikaru banged his foot and almost swore mega loud, "shhhh!" I whispered, "You'll wake them up," just to make sure that no one was up, we checked all the downstairs rooms, not a single sign of life in any of them, "Nope, I'm guessing they're asleep."

Just to be sure, I checked all the downstairs rooms again, this time turning on the lights, as I snooped around quietly, I found a note on the kitchen counter, "Hikaru, I found a note," I said, unfolding the piece of scrunched up paper, it read, 'Hikaru, you can't tell Sam about this, but we managed to make contact with her father, he asked to meet us, so that's where we've gone, if she asks, just tell her we've gone to Kotomi's new place, we need you to come meet us, we're at 27 Oak street, outside the theatre, you know the little cafe outside it, well there is where I mean, come as soon as possible, Kaoru' I hesitated then tossed the note on the floor, "where's the note?" I smiled and turned quickly, "oh it was just a piece of scrunched up paper, nothing important, I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll be back soon though," I kissed him gently, then left again, "what could possibly be so important that I'm not allowed to know, I mean it's my father after all, why wouldn't he want to see me?"

I stopped upon getting a rather ingenious idea, "Well, I know the street and the number, okay I don't know how to get there, but I suppose it can't be too far," I jogged silently in all directions, frantically trying to find the little cafe that Kaoru had mentioned in his note, until I had no clue where I was, I stopped dead in my tracks and turned in a full circle, "Oh my god! I'm completely lost, my phone?! I left it on the kitchen counter!" I fell to my knees and cried, "Miss? Are you lost?" asked a passer-by, I shook my head, "I'm just tired, please carry on," I wanted to say yes, but I was scared something would happen if I said yes, the passer-by carried on until he was out of sight, I was so tired and rather thirsty, I could feel myself dehydrating, above all that, it was bloody freezing and all I was wearing was a tank top and a skirt, "Help!" I screamed in panic, I lay down on the floor and tried to scream help again, but nothing came out, I tried endlessly to scream, but no matter how hard I tried, my throat was too dry to allow any sound to come out, I lay on the cold, damp ground, crying, until I could take no more and passed out.

Meanwhile, back at the house, "Hikaru? You in here?" shouted Kaoru, Hikaru called back telling Kaoru that he was in the living room, "hey, did you get my note?" Hikaru shook his head, "there wasn't one, Sam had a look in the kitchen, thought she'd found one, turned out it was just a scrunched up piece of paper," Kaoru gasped, "she found it first, where is she?" Hikaru pulled a rather weird look at Kaoru, "she went out for a walk why?" Kaoru ran to the kitchen and looked very hard for the note he'd left, "Read it!" he shouted handing it to Hikaru, Hikaru sighed then read it all and upon seeing the 'you can't tell Sam' sentence, he screamed, "She must've tried looking for you, but she doesn't know her way around here!" Hikaru ran to the front door, then felt his phone in his back pocket vibrating, he answered it and frantically said, "yes, what? What is it?" Kyoya, who was on the other end said, "Hikaru, you sound rather freaked out, what's happened?" he stuttered then said, "Sam, she found the note you'd left, then... then she went for a walk, I think she was coming to find you guys," Kyoya took a long pause then shouted, "but she doesn't know her way around here?!" Hikaru was still panicking "EXACTLY!" He screamed, "I have to go find her!" he slammed his mobile down on the kitchen counter and ran as fast as he could out the door and up the street towards Kyoya and the others, Kaoru ran the opposite way through the forest, the exact same way I'd gone, both paced rapidly up and down the paths, both shouting my name, yet they could get no reply.  
Kaoru was on the brink of giving up until he became exhausted and sat next to a tree, the tree coincidentally happened to be located right next to where I had passed out, "SAMANTHA!" he screamed as he dashed up and over to me, he whipped out his phone and quickly dialed Kyoya, "Kyoya, I found Samantha!" Kyoya gasped before asking his whereabouts, "well, I have to take her to the hospital, she's massively dehydrated and out cold!" Kyoya slammed the phone down and ordered that everyone get to the hospital.


End file.
